yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hunter (character)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears_in_xbox = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny | en_voice = | de_voice = | es_voice = | ja_voice = }} The Rare Hunter, named Seeker in the English version of the ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' video game and unnamed in anime and manga, was a member of Marik's Rare Hunters organization. In the dub, Seeker would often comment on a Duel for a rare card is like a hunt, explaining his strategy of replacing cards is like replacing weaker hounds with better ones. Biography Battle City Having been called in by one of their contacts (the shopkeeper that sold Joey and Yugi their Duel Disks) Seeker and other minions ambushed Joey Wheeler and forced him into a Duel. Most of the Duel, he played cards in Defense Position, and used Graceful Charity to draw more cards. Joey kept up a constant offensive and initially did well (however, he gave up a chance to win the Duel with multiple monster attacks by Tributing them to Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon), but Seeker was able to draw all 5 pieces of "Exodia" and claim an automatic victory. Upon his defeat, Seeker and the goons took Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and beat him up. At the opening of the Battle City Tournament, Joey tracks down Seeker without his robes, claiming he is able to identify him by his snake-like eyes. When Joey demands a rematch, he declines due to his lack of rare cards. The exchange catches the attention of Yami Yugi, who Duels in place of Joey, wagering his prized "Dark Magician". Joey tried to warn Yami of the Rare Hunter's strategy, but Yugi refused, believing it to be an unfair advantage (in the dub, Seeker claimed that he would tear up the "Red-Eyes" if Joey told). Yami figured it out on his own later, and used cards that would prevent Seeker from holding all the "Exodia" pieces in hand, taunting his opponent into making mistakes by observing that his reliance on his Exodia strategy meant that he had no actual plan and few alternative monsters that he could use if Exodia wasn't an option. Yugi finally destroyed Exodia by baiting Seeker into Summoning Exodia's head, allowing him to use "Chain Destruction". He then attacks Exodia's head, destroying it and every other version of it in Seeker's deck, then attacks Seeker's Life Points directly, reducing his life points to 0. Yugi also discovered that the Rare Hunter was using fake cards, and he destroyed them (in the dub, the cards were real, but marked with invisible ink). At that moment, Seeker began writhing in pain; Marik had established mental contact with Seeker and wasn't too pleased that he lost. Using the Millennium Rod, Marik took over Seeker and used him as speaker to talk to Yugi. He stated that this Rare Hunter was the weakest of his minions and warned Yugi of future Duels before making Seeker fall unconscious (in the dub, the Rare Hunter's mind was banished to the Shadow Realm). Waking the Dragons Seeker appeared as one of the many lost souls that sought revenge on Yami when he entered the Stone Wasteland to find the spirit of Yugi. Other appearances Seeker manga portal.png | Rare Hunter 1 (manga) Rare Hunter-WC4.png | [[Rare Hunter (World Championship)|Rare Hunter (Duel Monsters and World Championship)]] Yugioh seeker.png | Seeker (Legacy of the Duelist) Deck Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters